


recollect me darling raise me to your lips

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi relishes Leo’s lack of control, it seems.  Or, Leo distantly thinks through the cloudy haze in his mind, Takumi just likes making Leo come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recollect me darling raise me to your lips

**Author's Note:**

> apparently it's Leo's birthday and I didn't realize until I finished writing this happy birthday u butt of a prince that I love. unedited so all mistakes are me, all me 
> 
> title is gratuitously lifted from "Inertia Creeps" by Massive Attack

Leo’s bones are jelly-soft, arms lying useless at his side and fingers weakly curling against the rough thread of the standard issued blankets.  His thighs are quivering, muscles tensing and relaxing sporadically as he willingly bares himself to Takumi’s lips and teeth.  A long, drawn out suck here, followed by a hard bite, and then Takumi lovingly gliding his tongue along the newly formed bruise in a sort of apology—it all makes Leo shiver and sigh, half-moans and soft gasps tumbling from bite-swollen lips.

Takumi relishes Leo’s lack of control, it seems.  Or, Leo distantly thinks through the cloudy haze in his mind, Takumi just likes making Leo come undone. 

He’s been between Leo’s legs for what feels like hours, kissing and sucking, marking the pale skin there with a myriad of bites. 

“I won’t be able…be able to bathe p-prop— _ahh_ ,” his sentence is cut off with a moan, head tipping back to expose his throat.  Leo’s cock twitches feebly, still wrung out from the orgasm Takumi had given him prior just from worshipping Leo’s thighs alone.

“Fine by me,” Takumi answers.  Leo feels him shift between his legs, body jolting when he feels Takumi’s breath ghost over his balls.  It’s the only warning Leo gets, as Takumi promptly licks a solid stripe along Leo’s sensitive cock.

It makes him cry out, teeth biting down hard on his lip.

(Later, Takumi will tell him it had definitely been a whine and Leo will vehemently deny it)

Takumi sucks on Leo’s cock with the same adoration and focus as he did Leo’s thighs.  He sucks at the underside, presses butterfly kisses along it until his tongue flicks at the head.  Leo answers in kind, hips bucking, hands clenching and toes curling, trying to find some sort of anchor to keep from losing himself entirely.

It’s hard.

It’s incredibly hard.

Takumi’s thumbs are massaging the muscles of his thighs, his mouth nothing but liquid heat as he finally lowers it over Leo’s cock to suckle lovingly at the head.  Leo’s hips jolt again, a hiss escaping his mouth.  It’s too good, it’s too good and he feels that heat building up in his gut again.  Too soon, Leo thinks, too soon, but his protests just melt into breathy sighs.

Time passes slowly.

Every time it feels like Leo is going to tip over that edge, Takumi slows down, backs off, drawing everything out in such a way that it drives Leo mad.  He doesn’t beg, though.  He keeps his mouth obstinately shut and basks in the pleasure that Takumi gives him.  Leo feels (knows) that it’s probably what Takumi wants, but at the same time he won’t give Takumi that satisfaction of breaking down.

Not yet, at least.

Takumi’s tongue is still wicked, mouth still sly, and his fingers even more so.  At some point he had stopped massaging at Leo’s thighs, fingers moving until they’re rubbing something slick on Leo’s entrance. 

 Leo sucks in a breath, anticipation singing high in his nerves.

Will he—

Is he—

Takumi pushes one callused finger into Leo.  Leo chokes on air, back arching off of the palette and entire body tensing.  It’s all it had taken, all that Takumi needed, to fully push Leo over.  He’s coming, seed spurting into Takumi’s mouth.  Takumi continues to suck on him throughout it all, his single finger thrusting in and out of Leo’s hole.

“You’ve got poor stamina,” Takumi comments when he pulls off of Leo’s cock.  The damn bastard continues to move his finger, pressing in another alongside it and grinning when Leo’s chest hitches. 

“S-shut up.”

“Just saying.”

Takumi curls his fingers, pressing hard against that delightful spot in Leo that makes pleasure shoot painfully hot through his entire body.  It forces a weak dribble of cum out of him, and starts the build up to his next orgasm.

Leo won’t let him, not at all.

Not when Takumi still hasn’t come once throughout this entire ordeal, even when it seemed like he’d get off from sucking Leo’s thighs alone.

Leo musters all the strength he can, bringing a foot up to press against Takumi’s shoulder.  Takumi eyes him with amusement, as if daring Leo to do so—and oh, will Leo do so.  He pushes, _hard_ , and relishes in the slight surprise on Takumi’s face as he falls backwards.  It wrenches Takumi’s fingers from him, but Leo tries not to think on the sudden emptiness.

He just pushes all of his thoughts into moving, coming up to straddle Takumi.

“I think you had enough fun,” Leo says. 

“Not really.  I still haven’t—“

Leo cuts Takumi off before he can say anything, saliva slicked lips pressing to Takumi’s chapped ones in a forceful kiss.  Leo tugs down at Takumi’s pants, undoes that cloth wrap he calls underwear, and grips tightly at Takumi’s cock.  Takumi moans loudly into their kiss, fucking up into Leo’s fist.  His cock had been drooling pre-come, Leo’s palm becoming increasingly slick with every thrust. 

 _Perfect,_ he thinks, and stops Takumi’s movements by pulling his hand away and positioning himself better.

“Leo,” Takumi’s voice is raspy, eyes already glazed.  Honestly, Takumi shouldn’t have been poking fun at Leo’s stamina if it only took this much to make him look so thoroughly blissed out.

“Takumi,” Leo answers in kind.  His hand goes back to grip Takumi’s cock, holding it still as he lowers himself. 

Leo sighs, throat bobbing, as Takumi’s cockhead presses into him.  His entire body rests on that threshold of pain and pleasure, swaying precariously, and it’s almost too much.  He’s almost too sensitive, yet he can feel everything.  The press of Takumi’s cock, the way Takumi shakes with barely held restraint underneath him, the quiver of powerful muscles—having Takumi under him like this is thrilling.

It’s a different type of power.

Leo rocks his hips, groaning as Takumi finally bottoms out.  They’re both breathing heavily, Takumi shaking and Leo looking ready to collapse in a boneless mess.  His limbs are protesting.  His muscles are aching.  He clenches down on Takumi’s cock involuntarily.  It’s almost an overload of sensations.

Leo rocks his hips anyways.

One hard, heavy roll of his hips has Takumi crying out, hands coming up to clutch at Leo’s hips.  Takumi thrusts up, trying to meet Leo halfway, but Leo bears down.  He musters up all the strength he can, wills it back into his still jelly bones and muscles, and clamps down with his thighs.

“I—I said that you…you’ve had enough fun,” Leo huffs.

“ _Leo—_ “

“Be…be pa..patient.”

Another hard roll of his hips, another answering cry from Takumi.  Leo’s hands press down on Takumi’s shoulders for leverage, and his pace picks up.  Frantic, furious, loose moans and cries finally falling free from his throat as he takes everything he can from Takumi.  His nerves are burning, pleasure coiling hot, and that orgasm is building again. 

Harder, faster, Leo fucks himself on Takumi’s dick, milks him with tight squeezes and hard rocks that leave Takumi keening.

_More, more, please, please, Leo—_

Takumi’s begging.

Leo chalks it up as a victory.

Takumi bucks his hips again, singing desperation and fingers bruising Leo’s hips, and Leo cries out louder as Takumi grazes against that spot over and over again.  Leo doesn’t even try to stop Takumi from moving this time.  Each thrust he meets with a roll of his hips until he falls on top of Takumi, simply letting the other thrust up into him and grinding his aching cock against Takumi’s abdomen.

“Close, ‘m close, Leo, Leo, you’re so good, _good_ ,” Takumi’s words are slurring into nonsense with each thrust.  He’s babbling, hands running along any bit of skin he can reach.  Takumi doesn’t even try to muffle his words, just keeps saying them over and over and over again.

_Perfect._

_Good._

_Amazing._

_Wonderful._

_I love you._

Leo bites down on Takumi’s shoulder, a loud wail escaping despite his efforts to stifle it.  Takumi shouts out his pleasure, thrusts stuttering and hips jerking in short, abrupt motions as he finds his release alongside Leo.  It takes them a while to calm down, breathing erratic and bodies tired.

“I didn’t know all it took…was me just sitting on you…to get you to beg.”

“Not now.  I want to enjoy this for a minute longer.”

“Absolutely no fun, Takumi,” it’s all mock and play, no malice behind his words.

Takumi just rolls his eyes, pulling Leo in for a lazy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter u can find me at[here](https://twitter.com/ducksandlemons)
> 
> I talk a lot about what I'm writing there


End file.
